


Drabbles? [Femslash February 2017]

by moonlightcalls



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies), Pitch (TV 2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Malia Tate, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Awesome Molly Weasley, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Bisexual Character, Black Hermione Granger, Bolin & Asami Sato Friendship, Domestic Fluff, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Ginny doesn't know how to date, Harry is a Little Shit, Lesbian Roxy, Meet the Family, Nervousness, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padres Family, Pansexual Character, Pining, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Rey is pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Snippets of relationships :)





	1. Day 1-Ginny Baker/Cara

**Author's Note:**

> eh, for some reason it's coming out as a relationship progress for different ships and scenarios.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny doesn't know how to date.

Ginny frowned at her phone, trying and failing to come up with something to say. She didn't know what to do. She felt so out of place in this...

How do you ask out a person that busted you from a party, cried in the bathtub to, and then took you for fast food, and then the beach?

"Hey, Rook, what's up with you?" Lawson asked from his seat.

"Erm," Ginny said, looking up at him then back to her phone. "Nothing?"

"She's trying to work up the nerve to text that waitress. Ya' know, from her joyride," Blip said as he came over and sat next to her. He winked, and made Lawson blink at both of them.

"I thought... You said." Poor man looked confused. So did some of their team mates who were being a bunch of busybodies.

"Yeah, Old Man, I did. Not lesbian, but I ain't straight either," she said with an eye roll.

"Just no ball players?" he smirked. She did not have warm fuzzy feelings that he wasn't making a big deal out of this. Nope.

"Just no ball players," Ginny nodded, and then finally typed something. She hit send. Breathing in deeply, she handed her Blip her phone. "Don't let me freak."

He nodded solemnly, and then went over to his cubby and hid it away.

"Anyone wanna go over hitters?" she asked the room quietly. Sonny took pity on her.

(Cara said she would love to get dinner with her.)


	2. Day 2-Korra/Asami Sato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami getting ready for a date.

"Asami, you look fine," Bolin said from the couch. She looked over at him to see that he wasn't even looking at her. He was... laying upside down reading a book.

"Bolin!" she tried not to yell at him. 

"What?" He looked away from the book. "You do! You've looked amazing with everything else you tried on! You look amazing now!"

He sat up, and walked over to her. Pabu took his place, chirping at her. She smiled at the fire ferret. Asami bit her lip when Bolin placed his hands on her shoulders, making sure she saw his face.

"Asami, you will knock her dead... but not dead dead, just like kinda dead?" he said, looking puzzled. "Anything you where Korra will love it, because you're wearing it. Besides? Should you really be this nervous? You spent like a month in the Spirit World with her."

"Well, yes, but this is the first actual... real date," Asami told him. "With the intention of, of us and not just a break from everything that happened. You know?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, yeah I know."

Soon enough there was a knock on her door. "Miss Sato? Avatar Korra has arrived."

She turned to look at her friend, eyes wide.

"You'll be fine! And I'll just erm, go a bit after you?" He said, scratching his cheek.

"What? No! You need to help me down the stairs. I might fall from nerves!" She clutched his arm. Asami didn't know why heels were suddenly a problem--but they were.

"Okay, we got this. Pabu! Come on, buddy, we gotta help our friend out!" He took her arm, and Pabu scrambled over to them. When they got to the stairs, he whispered to her. "You got this."

She did have it.


	3. Day 3-Braeden/Laura Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets a date.

"Laura!" her little sister yelled. She winced. She was holding Cora up, because she was nice. There was no need to yell in her big sister's ear.

"Yes, dear one?" she said through gritted teeth, looking up, and praying to the heavens that there wouldn't be a death by noon.

"We lost Derek," the six year old said matter-of-factly. Laura looked to the left at where her brother had been walking with them. He was gone.

"Shit!" she muttered. Not exactly panicking because he was 15. He had his cell, and it wasn't like they didn't go their separate ways before--but she was in charge, and they had brought Cora along with them because it was the weekend, and Cora actually wanted to come... But Derek had the bad habit of letting his phone die when they came.

"Mama says swearing is bad."

"Well, I'm a grownup," she reasoned. "Now, let's go get our skates." She ignored Cora's glare continuing to walk towards the counter.

"Hey, Laura, good to see you," Braeden said with a smirk. Laura could feel a blush forming on her cheeks. God dammit, you think of months of this she could act normal--but after last month when Braeden flirted with her she's been a mess.

"Yeah, you too," she said, setting Cora on the ground.

"So will it be just you two?" she asked, smiling sweet at Cora. "Or is Derek around here somewhere?"

"Laura lost Derek."

"Cora!" she hissed.

"Can you call him on the mic?" she asked. 

Braeden laughed, nodding. "Sure, what do you want me to say?"

That got her little sister really excited. Bouncing on her feet she said slowly what she wanted the older girl to say. Soon enough, "Derbear can you come to the counter so Laura doesn't get in trouble? You can bring Stiles too," was heard through the ice rink. "Besides, you promised to teach me how to skate--so you shouldn't have gotten lost."

Soon enough, their brother was trudging to the counter with with a glare towards her, and a blush covering his whole face, and ears. Plus Stiles laughing.

"Cora did it," was the first thing she said when he opened his mouth. 

Whatever he was going to yell at her, was replaced with a soft smile. He was such a sap. "Thanks, Cora." 

Stiles cooed, and Braeden was trying not to laugh.

"You're welcome. Besides you promised, and Laura can't skate."

She was going to kill the brat. She was pretty sure her blush matched her little brother's right about now. Laura glanced at Braeden to see she was being stared at. She didn't know what to think.

"C'mon Cora, me and Stiles can teach you," she could hear the smirk on his face, the bastard. He took the skates that she got in the time it took for him to come over, and left her with this mess.

"So..." she trailed off, looking at Laura. "I can help you learn. If you want? Friday next week?"

Holy fuck, she was going to get that kid ice cream when they left.

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Laura smiled. The rest of the time there was spent talking to Braeden, and wondering if she'd say yes to going to Homecoming with her.


	4. Day Four-Cora Hale/Lydia Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's happy she said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD THIS IS SO LATE. I swear I'll finish at some point.

Looking at her now, Lydia was happy that she decided that her answer was yes to when Cora asked her out Monday. Lydia didn't even really like the fair, especially the one here in Beacon Hills, so when Cora asked her if she wanted to go it was with reservation at the choice.

"Hey, do you want some funnel cake?" Cora asked, with a bright smile. "My treat."

Not that Lydia wasn't nervous that this was her first date (that could mean something) after breaking it off with Jackson a month ago, but also that it was her first date with a girl. Lydia hadn't even really thought about girls until that moment. It had honestly only been Jackson...

"Sure," Lydia said. "Only if we can get some peaches on it."

"Awesome, Laura's grounded, and I wanted to take a picture of it and send it to her." She slot a sly grin a her, and Lydia--well, the reaction it created was something entirely different then what she had experienced with Jackson.

"You and your sibling are really..."

"Awful to each other? Yeah, I know," she laughed, "especially because she's grounded for something I did. But, well, Wednesday she found out you said yes, and well... I guess I have a cool sister."

She saw Cora blush, and looked down at the stuffed green bear smiling.

Lydia didn't like to be caught off guard, and she was Monday when one Cora asked her. Even if Cora asked her when she was at locker still, because Stiles had made her late to on of her classes. She was all cocky, and confident like the rest of Hales, until she saw Lydia's face. The change was almost instant, her face got soft, telling her she could answer her whenever--that she knew that she might not want to go out because of it being too soon. That she didn't apologize when clearly Lydia never thought about dating girls, just gave her time to think, and to decided on her own.

Lydia took her hand. "Maybe before we go we can get her a caramel apple as thanks?"

"Yes. That's her least favorite thing," Cora snickered, even though her blush got darker.


	5. Day Four-Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender's a little nervous.

"Lav, come on you'll be fine. They'll love you!" her girlfriend told her.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean... we dated the same boy? Don't you think they'll--I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that's grounds for not liking me."

"Well, for one I never really talked about boys. Let alone Ron in a romantic sense to my parents. To be honest, I think I talked more about how much you annoyed then Ron and Harry put together." Hermoine put the shirt she was packing. "Huh, mum always suggested I'd try to get along better with you. Well, I guess she got what she wanted." She laughed to herself, before going back to packing.

Lavender sighed, before finishing her own packing. They were going to visit Hermoine's parents for the Holidays in Australia. She was nervous. Introducing Hermione to her own parents wasn't all that fun, but unlike her own Hermoine was quite close to both of them. She didn't want anything to jeopardize their relationship.

(Lavender was ignoring the fact that Hermione told her if their relationship could survive wiping memories, than they could survive their daughter dating another girl.)

When they locked up their house (they lived in Muggle London) Hermoine turned to her taking her hand. "I know you're nervous, but I'm telling you. They really will love you. I love you, and you make me happy. That's all they ever wanted." She smiled, kissing the hand she held. Not letting go she continued, "Now come on, we got a cab waiting for us. And the sooner we go, the sooner we can go to the beach."

And god. Did Lavender lover her.


	6. Day 6-Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's brothers are idiots.

"I can't believe my sister and best friend are dating!" Ron almost whined.

"Well, we are so suck it up," Ginny said. She was running all over the place trying to get ready. She would go upstairs to get something, and then have to go back up when Fred or George would have a passing comment. She knew they were doing it on purpose... but they had points. What if she did get cold? Or she needed a hair tie or, or just or!

"Ron! Don't be so rude. You should be happy they're getting along so well. And imagine both of them could do worse. Don't forget about that McLaggen boy that bothered poor Hermione in your sixth year. I always did hope Hermoine would join the family," Molly continued, ignoring her other children. The twins made a gagging sound at McLaggen and the red face of her daughter. "And Ginerva! Mind your language."

"Yeah, Ron! He was a dunce," Fred said.

"Besides, it's kinda--" George started.

"Really funny, he means," Fred continued.

"That good ol' Hermione can make--"

"Ickle Ginerva all nervous--"

"It's like Harry all over again!" Both of them laughed.

Ginny threw her shoe at them.


	7. Day 7-Jessika Pava/Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has new feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll finish this this month

Rey was looking off into the sunset thinking about everything that had happened. She had spent a week, high up on the island talking to Luke trying to convince him to come back. That they needed him. His sister needed him...

In the end she only convinced him to train her here where he knew they would be safe.

Rey huffed in annoyance. So far "training" was meditation day in and day out. She convinced him to finally go down in the ship. He was hesitant, but you could see the joy when he finally met up with Chewie and R2. Their reunion made her think about what she had left behind.

She wondered how Finn was. If there was any change. She wondered about BB-8, and the pilot, Poe Dameron, that seemed really important to both. She got to know him, and some of his squadron before she left. Not much time, but it was enough that she missed them. Rey hoped that everyone was okay.

Though besides Finn and the droid... her mind kept drifting back to Jessika. She started to feel things before she left about the pilot, none she never felt before. Well, okay that was a lie. She had lain with women before when the feeling struck back in Jakku. But it was more than that. Rey didn't know how to describe it.

She just knew she wanted more of that feeling.


	8. Day 8-Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy doesn't really get how the Golden Trio work.

"Aren't you a little miffed?" Pansy asked.

"About what?" Hermione asked, poking her tongue out while she tried to paint her toenails.

"That you aren't a part of the wedding party. I mean, if Draco or Blaise even thought of not having me a part of their wedding--"

"Yes, yes. Their would be hell to pay. But, darling neither of them is marrying Lavender Brown," she said setting down the tiny red bottle. "And, let's be honest. If I was part of the wedding I would take over."

Her girlfriend moved over to her, careful of her painted toes. Hermione raised an eyebrow, waiting for Pansy to concede before continuing, "Frankly, I'll have enough to plan for ours. Don't you think?"

"Merlin, don't remind me," she sighed dramatically, making Hermione giggle. They still needed to pick out colors they'd agree on. The only thing that was definite was the guest list, wedding party, and date.

"So, can you do my nails?" Hermione smiled brightly at her, and how could she say no to that? Even if she thought magic would just be easier.

Pansy leaned over her to grab the nail polish, rolling her eyes. "Fine, but only if I get to pick you outfit for the wedding when we go shopping tomorrow."


	9. Day 9-Amelia/Roxy Morton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy needs to step up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably butchered eggy's accent.

"So," Eggsy started. He tilted his head, as if weighing his options.

"What, Eggsy?" she sighed. Roxy was trying to finish an overdue mission report. More importantly _their_ mission report. "I'm almost done."

He smiled at her. "You really are the guv," he said, "last night was good."

Roxy couldn't help but smile, rolling her eyes at him. Merlin had finally asked him out--of course she told her friend she would finish his part. She wasn't going to make him sad. And frankly the whole Kingsman were grateful the quarter master got his head out of his arse.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You're goin' on date next Friday."

"Excuse me?" she said, looking up at him beaming at her.

"Made the reservation 'nd everythin' for dat place you like. You just have to ask her yerself."

"Eggsy."

"Love, please, you know who I'm talkin' about. She likes you! You like her! Ask her before the bets start!" he said. Which, bollucks.

"Know about those don't you?" she asked. Roxy only felt a little bit guilty. She did win the pot.

"Uh, yeah I know. Caught Bors complainin' to Perc." He leaned in close then, "You can use the money you won for the date with Amelia."

"Eggsy." She couldn't help but laugh.

"She comes in Tuesday. Ask her," Eggsy said, getting up. "Trust me Rox!"


	10. Day 10-Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione pines (and maybe murders).

"Harry? Are you done yet?" Hermione asked, peering over to her friend.

"Hm? What, um not exactly..." he trailed off. She huffed in annoyance. Harry had asked her to help him with his essay. So far it wasn't going so well.

"What exactly are you even looking at?" She leaned back, following his line of sight. What she saw made her sigh. "Really Harry?

"What?!" he asked.

"As soon as you finish this you can go over and just hang out your girlfriend and her friend."

Harry then looked over slyly at her. She didn't like that look. That look meant bad things for her. She turned back to her own homework planning on ignoring whatever else came out of his mouth.

"You know, it's okay to admit you're pining." She paused for a few seconds before continuing her writing. "I mean, you've liked her for a long time." She gripped her quill tighter. "And it's hard seeing the girl you like so often--I mean, now that I'm actually with Ginny, and I know.

"Harry!" she hissed. "Just--just go over. I can check your essay myself."

"You're the best, Hermione," he smiled. She grumbled to herself, before he continued, "But we are not done with this conversation."

He laughed while he grabbed his stuff, and still when he headed over to them. All the while she was planning ways on murdering The Boy Who Lived. She glared when he pointed at her, but smiled at the girls. She really hoped Luna didn't see the blush she knew was on her face that far away.


	11. Day 11-Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parvati has a (semi) good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T WANT ANGST TO HAPPEN. AND IT HAPPENED.
> 
> (also i just gave the drumstrang student who asked her to dance the actor's name.

"Sorry," said Tolga said. They were walking around the corridors. She had needed some air, and he was nice enough to come with her.

Parvati had danced with him for a couple of songs, before looking back at the tables and getting a sour feeling. Her date had just left her. She didn't really care for Harry that way, but her sister and her did do Harry and Ron a favor. The least they could have done was act thankful.

"Why?" she asked, looking over at him. "I thought you said you already had someone in mind?"

She asked him. After Lavender had mentioned it. How cute they would look, and that it would be fun for them to join her and Seamus. He was a nice friend, and well. Lavender asked so she didn't really think beyond that.

He said no, that he was planning on asking someone else. That he'd planning it for awhile. There were no hard feelings and she wished him good luck. It seems she didn't wish him enough.

"I did," he answered, smiling ruefully. "But like with you, I didn't get to even have a chance of asking my friend."

"Oh," she murmured, turning away.

"We could have been--ah, two peas in a pod, no?" he laughed.

"You could always go find him?" she asked. "I think Hermione left because our classmate, well..."

"That's sweet of you, but I'd rather not see a hurt Victor at the moment. Come, dance some more. This night should be happy."

Parvati was about to answer before she heard a loud laugh. She knew that laugh, and she still turned. She was huddled in a corner with Seamus. Her heart squeezed, and she squeezed the older boys hand.

"Yeah, okay."

He put his arm around her and lead her to the hall again.

Tolga was right. The night should be happy. If only for a bit.


	12. Day 12-Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks gets home a little early.

  
"Hermione? You home?" Tonks said softly. She closed the door softly, locking it, and dropping her stuff.

It was almost dawn. She never knew her girlfriend's sleeping schedule. Hermione would sometimes go to bed so early to get a head start on work, but other times she would stay up well into the next day doing work. Add in how the both worked for the ministry, there would be days they wouldn't really see each other.

This past week would be a good example. Hermione had been swamped for days, Tonks didn't even really get to say goodbye before she had to leave for her assignment. It was supposed to last a full month, but she got to come home a good five days earlier.

She looked around and noted that the small lamp by the couch was on. Walking closer she noticed the half-Kneazle. Crookshanks blended into blanket Molly had gave them.

"Hey, Crooks, where's our girl?" She asked, but now standing by the couch she could see who else was on it.

Hermione was laying down, still in clothes asleep with an open book on her chest. Tonks leaned down, snorting when she saw the title. The younger one did enjoy her trashy romance novels (Tonks completely blamed Sirius).

Tonks weighed her options. She could wake Hermione up, and then neither of them would get any sleep. Or she could get some sleep herself. Or Tonks could get started on breakfast, with the benefit of surprising her girl.

She nodded to herself and Crookshanks. "Food it is."


	13. Day 13-Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny likes food, and her wife is awesome.

"So do you know what you're doing tomorrow?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, not really," Ginny said, combing through the magazine she randomly picked up. Her soon-to-be-sister-in-law had dragged her around all day asking her opinion on things about the wedding, since she had missed it earlier in the month because her quiditch practice.

Right now they were at the hairdresser, and they were waiting to talk to the stylist. The only good thing about today was that Ginny got to taste cake, and food. She didn't want to be doing this, she already did this last year. But apparently that's why she had to be here. Lavender needed opinions. Ugh.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, I don't know. I got her a gift, and I'm guessing she got me one, and we'll see what happens," she shrugged.

"And... what did you get her?" Lavender asked.

"There's a lot of mistletoe by our house, so I bought her multiple things to ward Nargles away." Ginny thought it was rather a good gift.

Lavender made a face, but shrugged. "I guess you two do deserve each other.

(Ginny didn't know until later what she meant, when she opened her present and found a broom cleaning kit.)


	14. Day 14-Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facts; Kira is tired and has the best girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in notes. Malia is agender in this chapter, for the life of me I can't write Malia as cis. I can't.

"Hey, I'm home!" Kira said as soon as she opened the door. It had been a long day, and she was so happy when she heard Malia give an answer. She was afraid they would be asleep by now. Maybe someone had an easy day.

She kicked off her shoes at the door, and thinking fuck it, she dropped her purse and jacket there too. Kira then went upstairs to hopefully jump in bed with Malia, who would giver her all the cuddles she could need.

"So I'm guessing you had a bad day?" Malia asked. After taking one look at her they turned the volume down on the tv.

"Ugh," she groaned, flopping face down on the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes." The reply was another groan. After a few minutes, Malia spoke again, "You know you kinda have to take off your clothes to get into bed and be all comfy and warm."

"Hmtidmhmh," was what came muffled out. She meant, "I'm tired, you do it."

"You're awful," Malia huffed, while getting and doing just that. Kira tried to smile at that but she was to tired.

Malia left her in her panties and socks. She heard them dig around in her dresser, and then they replace the socks with fuzzy socks. Kira hummed, happy. She hummed again, not so happy when they rolled her over trying to get her under the sheets.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be happy I'm awesome. I expect waffles whenever you wake up tomorrow." The last thing she knows before she's falling to sleep is Malia giving a kiss to her forehead, and crawling over her to reach their own side of the bed.


End file.
